1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to image processing method and apparatus for recognizing a handwriting image and editing an image.
2. Related Background Art
A conventional handwriting character recognizing apparatus is constructed by means for inputting a handwriting stroke pattern of a handwriting character, a dictionary in which handwriting character patterns that have previously been registered and character codes according to those patterns have been stored, and means for collating the input pattern and the dictionary pattern, and one character code is ordinarily made to correspond to one pattern.
A handwriting character recognizing apparatus having means for allowing the user to register a certain handwriting pattern and one or a plurality of character codes into a user registration dictionary in addition to the above means also exists.
However, according to the conventional handwriting character recognizing apparatus, in a case of inputting "1000 (thousand)", a handwriting pattern of 1 (one), a handwriting pattern of 0 (zero), a handwriting pattern of 0 (zero), and a handwriting pattern of 0 (zero) have to be inputted. In a case of inputting numerical values, although there are many cases of continuously inputting the same numeral, the same numeral has to be inputted by handwriting every time in the above conventional apparatus.
Further, a case where a recognition result is erroneous occurs, and there is a case where even when the user ought to have written the same character, if the handwriting patterns are only slightly different, "1000 (one, zero, zero, zero)" is erroneously recognized as "1000 (one, zero, oh, zero)" or the like, which is troublesome to correct.
In a case of a handwriting character recognizing apparatus having user pattern registering unit, a handwriting pattern A can be registered for "000 (zero, zero, zero)" and a handwriting pattern B can be registered for "000 (zero, oh, zero)". However, make provision for various scenes, it is necessary to register many handwriting patterns. It is extremely troublesome to register many handwriting patterns and to separately use them. Moreover, when many patterns are registered, a problem of an erroneous recognition also occurs, so that such a method is not so practical at the time of the actual use.